


Oscar x Hazard - Streetcar

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [19]
Category: Chelsea football club, FC Chelsea players - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Why am I writing this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on 'Streetcar' by Funeral for a Friend. Hazard starts ignoring Oscar, which isn't normal.  Then he does something even more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar x Hazard - Streetcar

"Where's Oscar?" Willian asked, as the training session was about to begin. All eyes turned to Hazard, who shrugged moodily.

"How should I know? He never answers his damn phone. Not that I have anything to say to him."

"Something wrong?"

Another moody shrug, and Hazard chose to take a penalty instead of answering. The ball rocketed wide, hitting the wall behind with such a loud thud Courtois was glad he hadn't been called to save it.

Before anyone could ask again, they were interrupted by someone saying, "Nice power, but wrong stance. Stand like this," Oscar walked over, re-positioning Hazard until he was standing correctly, and (as Costa, who was quite protective over Oscar, noticed), leaving his hands on Hazard for slightly longer than was strictly necessary.

"I know how to take a penalty," Hazard muttered through gritted teeth, shrugging Oscar off.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Oscar questioned, looking hurt. Hazard glared at him, and walked to the back of the line.

"Oh, fuck off," he complained as Oscar followed, turning to storm off the training pitch. Oscar hesitated a moment, before running after him. Before he could reach him, however, Hazard turned and spat, "we're through."

"W-what?" Oscar whimpered, quickly checking that none of the rest of the team had heard.

"Oh, don't act like you care. You don't want me anyway, and we both know that. Why would I stay?" Hazard had leaned forward as he said the last sentence, daring Oscar to argue, and Oscar found himself at a loss for words, praying that their lips would touch. he almost covered the few inches himself, but he head back for a second, long enough for Hazard to pull away, hurt flashing in his eyes. "You should have just broken up with me, you know. It would have hurt less," and he no longer sounded angry, just sad.

Oscar couldn't pretend that he didn't know what he was talking about. "Yeah, I know, but you deserved better than the crap I could think up. 'I can't feel the same about you anyway'? Lame, and stupid and -" Hazard shushed him with a half-smile, the kind of almost smirk that had got Oscar so interested in him in the first place.

"Well, goodbye," Hazard breathed. Oscar started, his mouth forming the beginnings of a protesting sentence, but before he could get it out, Eden interrupted him again. "Just, goodbye, okay? It's just like you said, I can't feel this way about you anymore, or whatever. I'm done with you lying to me, I'm done with your new 'friends'," Oscar winced, wondering how how much Eden had seen of him and that girl, "I'm done with it. So I'm leaving."

Rather than keep futilely following Hazard, Oscar chose to stay on the pitch, ready to talk when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry why did I write this I'm so confused ah well


End file.
